


Stay With Me

by fourshitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourshitsune/pseuds/fourshitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Derek couldn’t breathe. He gasped for air. His eyes were travelling all around the room. He couldn’t see, hear or speak. The hand on his shoulder disappeared. He felt all alone. The feeling of being alone was familiar, but not as comfortable as it used to be. He needed someone, someone who could bring him back. The emptiness around him grew stronger. He felt so small, so vulnerable. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, and he was ready to give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

“Derek, I need you to concentrate!” Stiles screamed. Derek’s senses were slowly fading. “Derek, listen to me. Concentrate on my voice, block out everything and focus on the sound of my voice.” His eyes found Stiles’. He had trouble breathing and his power to concentrate was gone. They were currently in Derek’s apartment. Stiles had managed to get Derek on the edge of the bed.

“I-I can’t breathe.” He was having a panic attack, something he’d never experienced before. Stiles on the other hand, have had many.

“Look at me!” Stiles was scared, he’d never seen him in such a vulnerable state before. He was standing in front of Derek, looking down at him. His hand found Derek’s shoulder and he gently squeezed. “Derek, please, you need to calm down.”

He found comfort in the touch of Stiles’ hand. He looked up and met his eyes once again. His eyes were filled with emotions. He was scared, and he could’ve sworn he saw a glimpse of worry. The two of them were always bickering. They always found some sort of reason to hate one another. But they both knew, deep down, that they’d take a bullet for each other.

Suddenly Derek couldn’t breathe. He gasped for air. His eyes were travelling all around the room. He couldn’t see, hear or speak. The hand on his shoulder disappeared. He felt all alone. The feeling of being alone was familiar, but not as comfortable as it used to be. He needed someone, someone who could bring him back. The emptiness around him grew stronger. He felt so small, so vulnerable. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, and he was ready to give in.

Just as Derek was about to let go of all strength that he had left, a familiar touch reappeared. Stiles was kneeling in front of Derek, cupping his cheek. The feeling of his presence gave him strength.

“Don’t leave me, Derek. Please, I love you!” Stiles cried. Derek looked at the man in front of him with teary eyes. His lungs were starting to fill up with air, his senses coming back. “Derek, you’re alive!” Suddenly Derek felt two strong arms around him. When did Stiles get so strong?

“Thank you.” Derek hugged him back. Stiles was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling uncontrollably.

“I thought you died.” Stiles whispered in his ear.

“I might if you don’t loosen your grip.” Derek laughed. Stiles let go of the hug. “When did you get so strong?” Derek asked.

“Let me try something.” Stiles said before leaving to go to the kitchen. He came back with a needle. He pointed to Derek’s arm. “Do you mind?” Derek shrugged. Stiles took Derek’s arm in his hand and pierced the skin. Derek was bleeding, but it wasn’t a big deal because it’d heal. They waited but nothing happened. “That’s what I thought.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked.

“You’ve lost your powers, Derek. You’re human.” Derek looked at him with wide eyes. He concentrated on the blood, trying to smell the familiar scent, but he couldn’t. A tear fell down his cheek. He’d always been a werewolf. He was born a werewolf. “Hey, it’s not that bad.” Stiles said trying to comfort him with a little smile. He almost died, so he was grateful to still be alive, even if it were as a human. Derek laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. He thought back to the moment where he was ready to let everything go. Stiles was the one to bring him back, Stiles was the one to save him. He might be human, but Stiles was his anchor. And then four little words came to his mind. _“Please, I love you!”._

“You probably need some time to yourself, so I’m gonna go.” Stiles interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see Stiles by the door.

“Stay. Please?” Derek begged. Stiles nodded and sat down on the couch. “With me.” Stiles’ eyes widen, but he didn’t say anything. He walked over to the bed and sat down with his back leaning to the wall. He looked down. Derek’s eyes were closed. He looked peaceful. Derek’s hand found Stiles’. Then suddenly Derek said something Stiles never thought he'd hear. Something he’d wanted to hear for such a long time.

“I love you too.” Derek whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts, I love to hear what you think :)
> 
> Dedicated to "the pack"!


End file.
